Forgotten Dream
by HikariHina
Summary: Each night, Kagome and Edward dream about each other; every dream feels real. In fact, it *is* real. They meet up in the real world and Kagome remembers Edward - Why doesn't Edward remember Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR INUYASHA

A/N: This is COMPLETE A/U. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. But, Edward still has prosthetic limbs, Al has his body back, however, they're STILL searching for the stone to have Edward's limb return to normal. No Hughes, he's dead. All the homunculi are alive, but I'm trying to figure out what to do with Pride. (Yeah, I'm going by the first season of the FMA anime series, mhm.~) Also, the beginning is a little intimate. If you're easily offended by closeness, then I suggest not reading the first few paragraphs.

Horrible summary, hope you like.

* * *

"I don't understand, Edward, what's making you act so different?"

The worried tone in her question made his body stiffen, unsure if he should speak his mind or tell her what she wanted to hear. Her hair sprawled around her head and gave such a contrast; dark hair and pale skin. A sigh escaped him as he lowered himself and dotted kisses over her collar bone to her jaw line. What was he supposed to say?

"Edward," she let out a soft groan, "don't do that. I want to know what's going on."

The words she spoke formed into soothing hums and didn't give Edward a single hint that she had actually spoken. His lips continued to play at her flesh, now reaching down to the nape of her neck and nibbling lightly. Her moans aroused him once more and his arms, wrapped around her upper torso, tightened its grip as he slowly drove his hips into her.

"Nn-! Edward! Stop it! I know you're keeping something from me; you know I hate that!"

She let out a low groan of irritation while repeatedly slamming her fists against his back. Eyes locked as he directed his focus onto her face; immediately, his lips twisted and gave off an uncertain expression. He thought over his words carefully and before saying anything, he placed his head on her shoulder and kissed the corner of her lips.

"I don't know what to tell you, Kagome. Each time we meet, I always wonder, 'will this last?' We only see each other in our dreams and we only happen to meet when we're sleeping at the same time. Sometimes, I'm not even sure if you're real."

Apparently, his words riled something inside as her eyes widened in shock and a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks.

"Not sure if I'm real? How many times are you going to tell me this! I swear…"

In an instant, her form began to fade away and Edward dropped onto the bed, no support under him anymore. He let out a hiss as he realized that the warmth that once enveloped his member was now gone, pulling the blankets closer to keep him comfortable. Turning onto his side, he deeply sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shit."

After waking, he sat up and looked down to have an embarrassingly wet sheet greet him and sweat rolling down his face. It was a wet dream and a nightmare all at once. Thinking back on the dream, how could she blame him? What if she also thought he was only a figment of her imagination?

He shook his head.

"Look at me," he chuckled, "now I believe my dreams."

His lips pursed momentarily as he thought about it. Now how could he not believe them? Each dream he's had were always about her. A few weeks back was when the dreams started, and just like any regular guy with hormones, he couldn't help if, in his dream, he was hoping for a good lay. Kagome just happened to be there.

Oddly enough, the dreams seemed to progress and turn into a romance novel, shortened in a few hours each night; their relationship blooming into something meaningful, even sharing a "first kiss," "first date," "first time in bed…"

He could feel his face burn up as he thought of the dream in which he and Kagome first became one. Just the very thought stirred him so much, but he knew he had to control himself. His brother wasn't too far off.

Looking to the side, exactly as he remembered, his brother was sleeping soundlessly in his bed a few feet away. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he let out a deep breath and went to clean his sheets before his brother could suspect anything. Yet, he paused at the door, reminiscing on the memories that happened moments ago.

"Brother," the sudden call of his name with the voice of his brother startled him, making him jump slightly, only hoping he didn't notice it. "Could you make something for just this morning, please? I'm still tired." The younger one stretched and turned to face the older brother; first a smile, then a concerned expression marking his features.

"What's wrong? Why are you carrying your sheets like that? We're in an inn, you know they can clean it for you."

"I know that"—Edward averted his gaze away momentarily to quickly think of a cover-up— "I just feel like it's my responsibility to clean something I dirtied up."

Now he couldn't help but keep his eyes away from his brother. This was an obvious lie, something Alphonse could easily detect and call him out. Luckily, his brother didn't even have time to think; the phone rang.

With the nightstand between their beds and the phone resting on top of it, Alphonse rolled over and picked up the phone, trying not to tangle himself in the cord as he lay his head on the pillow, the phone on his free ear.

"Hello, Alphonse Elric speaking."

There was a pause and the younger brother stared at Edward before he held out the phone.

"The Colonel wants to speak to you."

"Yeah? Well, tell that bastard to shove whatever mission he's offering up his ass and that I hope he receives some STD." He let out a low growl as he thought of the very man who always had a knack at teasing him when he was younger for being short. Fortunately for the Fullmetal Alchemist, over the few years that's passed by, he's grown a few inches and eventually gave the Colonel a reason to find a new weakness to pick on.

"Brother," Alphonse whispered considerately as he gently shook the phone before him, gesturing him to take it.

Rolling his eyes, Edward came over and took the phone.

"What?"

"That isn't the proper way to treat a higher-up, Fullmetal. I suggest you speak with more respect when speaking."

"I know, I know – I should always be polite when speaking to my elders."

Alphonse's brows furrowed, almost looking frightened as Edward's lips curled into a smirk. There was a long pause on the other end before the Colonel cleared his throat and continued with what he originally planned to say.

"I'll ignore that remark for now, Fullmetal, however, I'm in need of your services."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mustang, but I'm not that sick."

"Pardon me," the sarcasm was clear in his tone, "I meant the military is in need of your services. Remove your mind from the gutter, Elric. The task I'm about to give you is serious."

"Oh, serious! So were previous tasks of rescuing women just discreet ways for _you_ to steal _our_ credit and have them for a one-night stand? Just to give yourself some fun before—"

"Enough, Fullmetal! Don't vent our anger out on me. You know better than to do that. For now, focus on what I say and do whatever you want when we finish."

Edward glanced over at Alphonse, him returning that gesture after witnessing the elder brother's actions. The words that escaped his mouth happened so unexpectedly; it baffled Edward himself as to why he said that, or even why he was so angry in the first place.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Well, how should I say this? It's complicated, but I'll try my best to explain the current situation." His voice toned off as his thoughts appeared to be flooded with ways to explain clearly. The wait wasn't something Edward wanted – he was impatient when it came to the Colonel. "Listen clearly. There have been calls of two suspicious people walking around Central and by chance, they came here to headquarters so we let them in and are questioning them right now. Since you're part of the military and you've recently been given so many difficult tasks… I thought this would help calm you down. This'll still be considered work, the difficulty of this will be toned down greatly, so be glad I'm considering it."

"If you have everything taken care of, then why ask for my help?"

"You're closer to their age than we are, I'm sure they'll open up more to someone around their age. Also, by the looks of it, they're lost. Nobody in headquarters are able to leave since they're on duty."

"I won't do it." He slammed the phone back on it's base, bringing a hand up to rub his temples.

"Brother…?"

"We're going to headquarters."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mustang, we're here—"

The door swung open and the Elric brothers were greeted by two new visitors, along with Roy and his subordinate, Riza Hawkeye. The two new guests were definitely different than most around the area; one had silver hair draping beneath a hat – what kind of person would have that kind of hair color? To top it off, the man turned around to show eyes of color similar to Edward's. It surprised him, sure, but he assumed that out of twenty babies, one of them was bound to receive golden eyes; they both just happened to be the one out of twenty, or two out of forty. The other guest had black hair and, when she turned around, had an oriental appearance. The two guests were probably foreigners, but from where?

The two Elrics entered the room and stood on the opposite side of the table from the couch, glancing over at the foreigners before turning their gaze to Roy.

"So…" Edward began but was cut off by Roy.

"These are the two that you will be escorting back to their home. This young woman is named Kagome and the man next to her is Inuyasha."

"Such unusual names," the older Elric muttered as he looked over at his brother, seeing how he seemed to agree with that. Yet, the younger Elric's eyes were fixed on the dark-haired woman sitting on the couch. This made him grin, wondering what exactly his little brother was thinking.

"Yeah, well—" Inuyasha began but was cut off when Kagome glared at him.

"We're very grateful, but…" Kagome sighed as her gaze focused on the floor.

"Where do you guys live?" Edward said; Kagome glancing over at her partner as concern took over her features.

"We can't go home yet," Inuyasha said sternly, "we lost something valuable—"

From the way he spoke – it all sounded scripted. His words were cut off when Kagome nudged him and revealed something from her pocket, but was unable to be viewed by anyone else in the room.

"Forget what I said. Anyway, just bring us to the nearest forest, that'll be good for us."

Roy perked an eyebrow at this suggestion and looked over at Edward, "Well, Fullmetal, escort them to where they wish to go. But don't let them out of your sight" – he turned his gaze to the foreigners – "you two shouldn't forget that you're still—" The phone rang and Roy picked it up after a second of hesitation.

"You're dismissed."

The four left the room then exited headquarters; everything was going fine until Inuyasha ran up before Edward and Alphonse, stopping them in their tracks. This allowed the two Elrics a good view at his sword.

"Didn't they tak—"

"Thanks for your hospitality. But I think we're okay now. Come on, Kagome. We need to find a way back." The silver-haired man scoffed at the brothers and turned around, proceeding forward.

Kagome made a sound that almost made it seem like she was about to protest, but complied without a word. As she went past the brothers, she lightly nudged at Edward's side and, when he looked at her, gave him a wink and a smile. This gave Edward an involuntary shiver as he watched her reach her partner's side. What was all that about? The touch, the sudden emotion of familiarity that he felt?

"Brother, aren't you going to do something?!" Alphonse spoke timidly, the fact that they were probably criminals coming to mind. Of course, it was never mentioned whether they were criminals or not; but the word "suspicious" either lead to that or something else terrible.

"Yeah, I'm not about to let them get away so I can get another scolding from the Colonel."

* * *

A/N: Ahh, about the "silver isn't a natural hair color!" thing, I was thinking about any character in FMA that might have unnatural hair color. I then remembered Edward's alchemy, but then, when Inuyasha reveals he has no alchemy at all, then how? Then I thought of Rose, where she has pink as a natural color for her fringe. Really, how did that happen? Despite her own hair thing, I still made it so silver is unnatural, yeah. And if you haven't noticed, I think I slacked a little near the end. Just so I could switch to Envy in the next chapter, baha.

By the way, if you have any questions, I'm certain all of them, especially one, will be answered in future chapters.


	2. Apology 2 123011

Hey, everyone! To anybody that has been loyal and patiently waiting for the update, I have come with good news.

I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW!

I really shouldn't give myself deadlines. Whenever I do, I just find myself NEVER following my own deadlines. -_-;

I'm sorry, again, everyone.

So, when I finally upload the next chapters, I'll delete this and the last page that I uploaded.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You know, after reading over the first chapter, I noticed a lot of errors and a lot of other things that kind of irked me. Then again, I did write that years ago. Hopefully this chapter is still to your liking! Let's get to it! (Remember, I'm still rusty…)

"Listen here, you two, we can't let you out of our sight!" Edward yelled after them, already losing much patience for the ones they were to escort.

There was no reaction from Inuyasha or Kagome; they continued on as though nobody had spoken.

"That's how it's gonna be, huh?" murmured Edward.

As quickly as he could, Edward clapped his hands together then slammed the palms onto the ground. From this, the earth below them rumbled and a wall of concrete jutted out of the ground in front of the foreigners as small sparks of electricity decorated the wall for a second.

Caught entirely off guard, Kagome shrieked then clasped her hands over her mouth while staring at the wall in shock. Inuyasha wasted no time in unsheathing the tessaiga and aiming it at the brothers.

"Are you demons?" Inuyasha braced himself, about ready to launch at Edward.

Only confusion masked the brothers' faces.

"_Demons?_" Edward repeated.

If anything, Inuyasha should be the demon. When Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, it was hard not to notice the bright light that surrounded the opening of the sheath. Moreover, the sword looks bigger than what the sheath is able to hold.

"Calm down, Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha never broke his gaze from the brothers, even when Kagome yelled. Whatever magic just occurred, Inuyasha knew it wasn't normal for humans to possess that.

Not only were these foreigners possible criminals, but now they were claiming the brothers to be demons. There were no such things as demons in this world. Either these people were insane or there was something that they weren't telling him.

_In this world…_

Edward clenched his jaw, refraining from bringing up memories.

"There's no way in hell that the wall just came out of nowhere!" Inuyasha was about ready to charge.

Kagome hurried in front of Inuyasha, blocking him from progressing any further.

"Wait, Inuyasha! We should just let them explain themselves?"

All the brothers could see was the back of Kagome's head, but Edward noticed Inuyasha's expression change for a split second. The look he saw on Inuyasha resembled surprise, almost as surprised as Kagome when the wall shot out of the ground. With his expression changing quickly, that meant Kagome mentioned something; _something_ that caught Inuyasha's interest.

Moments passed and Inuyasha finally stood from his fighting stance and he returned tessaiga to the sheath.

Edward watched in awe as the enormous sword so easily fit the small sheath. Alphonse might have noticed, too, because he inched closer to Edward, nudging him as though to ask if he noticed the oddity.

"You know what, lead the way," Inuyasha hid his arms in his sleeves, watching Kagome carefully as she returned to his side with a smile.

"Sorry about him, he gets really moody when he doesn't eat," Kagome said, still smiling.

She ignored the scoff from Inuyasha.

"Where are we escorting you?" Edward asked.

The brothers were definitely going to keep a close eye on these two. The sword? Demons? The possibility of them being criminals may actually be true.

"Is there a – uh –" Kagome paused for a second, trying her best to pick her words out carefully.

"An ancient forest around here?"

With such an unusual request, Edward hesitated with his response.

"Kagome, if you guys are hungry, we can treat you to some food before we start travelling?" Alphonse said.

"Wait, wait, wait, _our_ tre—" Edward began to gripe, but was cut off with Alphonse's elbow hitting his side.

As if on cue, Inuyasha's stomach rumbled, but he still looked as though he was greatly annoyed.

"Sure," said Kagome, "I guess it wouldn't hurt. We did travel some ways."

"Fine, fine," Edward sighed in defeat. "If we're going to go somewhere far, let me do something real quick, I just remembered."

Alphonse, already understanding what Edward meant, immediately pointed to what seemed to be the nearest payphone which was past Kagome.

While Edward walked off, Kagome kept her gaze on him, desperately wanting to have some sort of eye contact; the yearning in her expression was easy to detect. To her dismay, Edward kept his focus on the payphone and, eventually, made it in.

Once he closed the door, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey—"

"_Oh, Edward! I can't believe you actually called!_" a squeal resonated in the earpiece, having Edward put the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Yeah, of course. I know that if I forget to call you, you'll whack a wrench at my head the next time you see me," Edward chuckled.

"_Mmm."_

"What?"

"_Well," _Winry sighed. "_I was expecting you to call me because you wanted to, not because you had to."_

There was silence as Edward took a moment to process what she said. No matter how many girls Edward has and may run into, he would always be oblivious to what a girl wants, _especially _if she refuses to just say it.

"Sorry, but you know, if I didn't want to call you, I wouldn't have."

Hopefully that was enough to comfort her.

"_Oh._"

He felt a small, sharp pain in his chest from her response. Edward definitely wasn't on a roll right now.

"I – uh – I just wanted to let you know that Alphonse and I are going to be later than expected. The _Colonel,_" Edward sneered at the title, "gave us a last minute task."

"_How long will you guys take?"_

"Maybe a day or two."

"_Oh."_

It was unbearable hearing Winry so disappointed and it had to be Edward hearing this; he was the last person who wanted to hear this Winry.

"_That's alright, Ed,"_ Winry tried to assure him. "_I get that you're busy, I'm really glad that you called."_

It was easy to spot the sincerity in her tone, which made Edward smile.

"Yeah, that's good to hear, then. I have to go now, Winry."

"_Alright. I'll see you later."_

"Bye, Winry."

"_Love y—"_

The moment he heard "love," Edward immediately slammed the phone back to its original spot.

His heartbeat was erratic and he felt as though he had been caught in an illicit act; guilty, on the verge of panting.

Suddenly, he realized what he had done.

"Sh—Shit! Winry is going to kill me!"

After all of these years, he still couldn't face the word "love." It was such a strange word – a strange feeling – for him. Throughout his lifetime, he had always occupied himself with the answer to recover Alphonse's original body or finding himself in other strange messes. It was rare and out of the ordinary for him to relax, let alone understand "love."

Edward took a moment to recover from what just happened, then he exited the payphone and made his way to the three.

"Did you guys pick a place?"

**A/N:** OK, I'm sorry! This was SUCH a SHORT filler chapter. But because of how long it's been since I've updated, I thought I'd at least give you _something_ while I work out everything else. If this chapter doesn't seem that great, then I will rewrite it. I just wanted to give my loyal readers something for now. Also, If you're wondering why Edward's mostly being observed and not Alphonse, it's because I originally meant this story to focus more on Edward and Kagome… but I'm not forgetting Alphonse in important parts. There goes the second chapter, hope you liked! Stay tuned!


End file.
